La niña del baño
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Nunca esperó que las cosas pasaran de esa manera. Cuando tocó la puerta del baño no esperaba que, realmente, ella apareciera; fue una gran sorpresa, no porque estuviera justo delante de él, sino porque no era para nada lo que habían descrito. ¿Era realmente la famosa Hanako-san?


_**¡Ciao!**_

Me gustan mucho las leyendas, cuentos y cada mitología interesante, siento que todas tienen algo de verdad y son realmente fascinantes a mi parecer. Soy algo supersticiosa(?)

 **Undertale y sus personajes no son míos (es es obvio pero me veo obligada a ponerlo(?) pero la historia sí, la Leyenda no sé quién la habrá iniciado pero tampoco fui yo-**

Esta es una adaptación de la Leyenda Urbana japonesa, _Toire no Hanako-san_.

Espero lo disfrute y sea de su agrado

* * *

Hay una famosa leyenda urbana, muy popular entre los jóvenes estudiantes de Japón.

Dicen que en el baño de chicas del tercer piso, en el último cubículo, Hanako te hablará si llamas a su puerta tres veces.

Esto se convirtió en una especie de _Prueba de Valor_ entre los estudiantes varones, quienes se colaban al baño de las chicas, uno a uno mientras el resto espera fuera, y llamaban a la puerta para luego salir del baño. Algunos afirman haberla oído responder a su llamado, y otros simplemente decían no haber sentido su presencia o algo.

Sea como sea, no es recomendable perturbar la paz de la chica, pues no ocurrirán cosas buenas de hacerlo.

Sabiendo eso, ¿Qué le llevó al baño de las niñas? Probablemente la curiosidad pudo más que su raciocinio. No le importaba demostrar si era o no valiente, sólo quería confirmar rumores con sus propios ojos y oídos.

Fue esa la razón por la que, a escondidas, justo después de clases a las 3:33 pm, se escabulló al baño de chicas del tercer piso. Con paso sigiloso y firme se acercó al último cubículo, asegurándose de tener en su bolsillo uno de sus exámenes y de haber tirado todo objeto que pudiera contener sal.

Tomó aire, el nerviosismo recorriendo su espalda de arriba abajo en ligeros escalofríos.

Alzó la mano para tocar la puerta una vez. No hubo respuesta.

Liberó el aire de sus pulmones, calmándose, y tocó una segunda vez. Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta alguna.

Bajó la mirada para intentar divisar algo, entonces tocó una tercera vez. Silencio absoluto.

Suspiró, entonces ¿no era cierta la leyenda? Estaba ligeramente decepcionado, en el fondo espera que algo ocurriera. Eso le pasaba por andar creyendo en cosas sin sentido lógico.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde vino, se le haría tarde si no se iba.

No pudo dar ni siquiera dos pasos cuando oyó la puerta abrir tras de sí, rechinando lenta y tortuosamente. Cada vello de su cuerpo de erizó; girando sobre su propio eje encaró la puerta abierta de par en par. Quiso avanzar para ver qué la había abierto, o quién, pero se congeló en su sitio.

Escuchó el eco de los pasos lentos salir de ese cubículo, alcanzó a divisar un par de pies descalzos, pálidos, avanzando fuera. Cuando se percató, la figura ya estaba frente a la puerta abierta. Subió la vista desde sus pies, lentamente, detallando cada parte de su vestimenta y de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- La voz femenina y monótona lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no por demasiado tiempo

Era una chica de 13 años como máximo, bien podría estar en su clase. No era tan alta ni tan baja, delgada, su piel realmente pálida, como si jamás hubiese conocido el sol, y sus mejillas con un rubor rosado, ojos rojizos y una expresión difícil de descifrar, con el cabello corto apenas rozando sus hombros y de color castaño claro; vestía pantaloncillos cafés y un jersey verde con una raya amarilla horizontal justo en medio, de su cuello colgaba una cadena con un dije de corazón, y en su bolsillo se veía sobresaliente el mango de algo.

Ella no era para nada lo que espera de Hanako-san, quien se decía vestía una falda roja, y ni un detalle más.

Tragó saliva, alcanzó a mover sus manos rápidamente. Ella le miró confundida, alzando una ceja, aunque prontamente regresó a su expresión anterior.

- _¿Tú eres Hanako?_ \- Preguntó en señas atropelladas y temblorosas

La chica por unos segundos no se inmutó, como si tardara en darse cuenta de sus acciones, o como si las analizara una por una de a poco.

-Hmph- Su voz de oyó ligeramente irritada, hablando luego en voz baja- la niña de las flores…

- _¿Eres tú?_

Ignoró su pregunta, esbozando una escalofriante sonrisa vacía y sin gracia- Así que, ¿ese fue el nombre que me pusieron luego de morir? Qué ocurrentes… aunque de cierta forma tiene sentido

Frisk se arriesgó una tercera vez, temeroso de aquella misteriosa chica- _¿Eres…?_

Fue abruptamente interrumpido por la firme voz de ella, quien le dedicaba una mirada fija. Escudriñaba en su alma a través de sus ojos, y pudo sentirlo; en los ojos de ella sólo había una sombra de soledad y tristeza.

-No soy _Hanako_. Al menos, así no me llamo- Suspiró cansada, como si no hubiese gastado energía en otras personas durante mucho tiempo- Soy yo, Chara

* * *

La puerta del cubículo estaba cerrada, ella sentada con sus piernas recogidas y abrazadas a su cuerpo, sobre la tapa del inodoro. Miraba de arriba abajo al moreno, detallándolo una y otra vez; seguía preguntándose porqué estaba ahí.

-Ustedes son despreciables- Soltó de la nada, su voz cargada de desprecio y asco, pero su rostro tan inexpresivo como era posible

Frisk la miró sin entender.

-¿Creen que es divertido entrar al baño de chicas para comprobar una historia de terror que oyeron hace tiempo?- El descontento era notable en su voz, a tal punto en que el castaño se sintió intimidado- Quizás sea gracioso para ustedes, pero no lo es para mí. Incluso cuando ya no estoy viva, sigo teniendo mi espacio. Ustedes invaden ese espacio

- _Lo siento_

-Un _lo siento_ no arregla las cosas

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y recargado contra la misma. La miraba de reojo, pero ella no tenía reparos en mirarlo fijo.

- _¿Por qué permaneces aquí si te molesta tanto?_

Le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio- Porque estoy aquí mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran

Torció la boca un poco, arqueando sus cejas con incomodidad. Sentía miedo porque se veía realmente enojada, ignorando el hecho de que fuera el espíritu de una chica.

Un silencio invadió el cubículo. Chara se preguntaba por qué él seguía allí, y Frisk se preguntaba por qué no se iba a casa.

- _¿Por qué comenzaron a llamarte Hanako?_

-No lo sé- Respondió cortante- ¿Nunca te dijeron que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Se encogió de hombros de forma desinteresada- _No dice que Hanako sea un espíritu maligno_

-También dice que visto falda y que me llamo _Hanako_ \- Ante el repentino temblor del chico, decidió relajarse un poco. Era la primera compañía que tenía en muchísimo tiempo, y de cierta forma no era tan molesta- Me gustan las flores

Alzó las cejas, sonriendo un poco. Había contestado, era algo por lo menos.

-Y tú- Sus ojos rojizos se fijaron nuevamente en él- dime al menos cuál es tu nombre…

- _Mi nombre es Frisk_

-¿Frisk?- Musitó con calma, suavizando su tono de voz y calmando su expresión- Suena bonito

- _Chara también es un nombre muy lindo_ \- Sonrió, provocando que una expresión de asombro se plasmara en su rostro ante sus palabras- _Como tu cara_

Frunció el ceño- Aunque uses lenguaje de señas puedo entender perfectamente tus jueguitos de palabras. No lo hagas, no son graciosos

- _Te vi sonreír_

-No, no lo hiciste

- _Pero lo intenté_

-Intento fallido

- _No fallaré la siguiente_

-¡Dije que ya no!

Y Frisk de rió sin sonido alguno.

* * *

-¿Qué te trajo aquí?- Preguntó, curiosa, aunque aparentemente desinteresada, estirando su pálidas piernas hasta tocar la pared del enclaustrado cubículo

No se veía como el tipo de chico valiente, o cobarde tratando de demostrar lo contario. Tampoco parecía un amante de lo paranormal. Pero alguna razón tenía que estar allí, ¿no? Un chico no entra al baño de chicas sólo porque sí, tampoco van hasta el último baño y tocan así como así.

- _Curiosidad_

Soltó un suspiro. Le molestaba un poco la gente demasiado curiosa… sobretodo, esos chicos y chicas que tocaban a su puerta. Desearía poder espantarlos a todos y ya, pero siempre había idiotas que volvían por más. Y eso era cansino.

- _Chara_ \- Llamó su atención moviendo sus manos frente a su rostro. Aquel gesto la irritó de sobremanera, pero no lo dio a notar; le dio a entender que le prestaba atención mirándole- _¿Cómo entiendes lenguaje de señas?_

-Yo también sentía curiosidad- Se encogió de hombros- Mi madre salía con un hombre cuyo padre no podía hablar, como convivíamos quise aprender

- _¿Tenías hermanos en vida?_

-¿No crees que estás haciendo muchas preguntas?- Sus ojos volvieron a reflejar ese abismo de tristeza que parecía capaz de tragárselo vivo si seguía mirando por mucho tiempo

Sintió la culpa recorrerlo. No era correcto hacer tantas preguntas- _Tienes razón. Lo lamento_

-Ya no importa- Soltó un amargo suspiro- Mi hermano menor, se llamaba Asriel. Yo era adoptada, pero teníamos la misma edad, e íbamos a la misma clase. Él… era un bebé llorón…

El baño quedó en total silencio por unos minutos. Los dos mirando fijamente en direcciones opuestas.

Creía que, hace mucho, había dejado de sentir, de sufrir y lamentarse, de sentirse sola, pero la verdad era que aunque pasaran milenios seguiría atormentada. Su alma seguía allí, atrapada, desgraciada; quería estar en paz y no la dejaban, quería poder continuar hundiéndose sola, pero tampoco se lo permitían. Ya no sabía si odiaba a todos o si se sentía simplemente triste y desdichada.

-¿Tú no tienes algún hermano?- Quiso desviar la conversación. No era agradable el rumbo que esta tomaba

Frisk negó con la cabeza, una expresión dubitativa en su rostro. Las señas que hizo después, provocaron un remolino de emociones que creía olvidadas, que quería olvidar. Recordó dolores y agonías que no deseaba.

- _¿Cómo terminaste aquí?_

La pregunta se sintió tan fría e insensible que no pudo evitar volver a su posición inicial, abrazando sus piernas y esta vez escondiendo su rostro tras sus rodillas. En ese momento, el castaño supo que había hecho mal.

Se levantó del suelo, intentaba acercarse a ella lo poco que el cubículo le permitía estar alejado. Pero esta no lo dejó, y lo hizo recargarse de la puerta.

Un cuchillo cayó al suelo con un desagradable y chirriante eco, eso era lo que sobresalía de su bolsillo.

- _¿Por qué traes un cuchillo?_

Nuevamente no tuvo respuesta.

- _¿Chara? ¿Estás bien?_

Sabía que lo estaba mirando, alcanza a ver sus ojos rojizos mirarle por el espacio entre sus piernas. Cuando quiso acercarse una vez más, un ensordecedor grito lo hizo cubrir sus oídos de repente.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ!- Bajó lentamente de donde estaba sentada, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en el piso, en el cuchillo. Se agachó para recogerlo, empuñándolo con firmeza y apuntándole de forma amenazante. El filo reflejaba el asustado rostro de Frisk. La voz temblorosa y gradualmente enfurecida de ella hizo que se helara su sangre- … fuera de aquí… ¡aléjate! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

Con torpeza alcanzó a abrir la puerta, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. Ante la imagen de Chara con aquel cuchillo sintió terror, no podía moverse una vez más, pero desde el suelo alcanzaba a ver que, en su expresión, no había sino profunda tristeza, un pánico inmenso; se veía trastornada por el miedo, mucho más de lo que él debió haberse visto.

-¿No me oyes? ¡¿No me oyes?!- Su voz lo hizo reaccionar una vez más- ¡He dicho que te marches! ¡HE DICHO QUE TE MARCHES, FRISK!

Entre tropiezos huyó, corriendo lejos y fuera del baño. Nadie alcanzó a verlo salir de allí.

Bajó las escaleras presuroso, recibiendo regaños por correr y salió del recinto escolar. Se detuvo a un par de metros del portón, y alzó su mirada. Desde allí podía ver la figura de Chara observarlo desde la ventana del baño del tercer piso. Una voz llamó a su nombre, eran algunos de sus compañeros que caminaba juntos a casa.

Los despidió, rechazando su invitación al arcade. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista en busca de la castaña, ella había desaparecido.

Quienes entraron al baño esa tarde, juraron haber oído débiles sollozos y lamentos provenientes del último cubículo de ese baño.

* * *

Tuvo que pasar un fin de semana entero para que volviera ahí, armándose de todo el valor pudo, ¿en serio estaba bien? No lo sabía, y tenía miedo, pero ella se veía muchísimo más asustada. Sentía demasiada culpa. Se sentía demasiado mal. Estaba ahí por una razón, quería saberlo y ver si podría hacer algo.

Tocó tres veces a la puerta, con firmeza, pero nadie respondió.

Sin hacer ruido, la abrió. Ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en la misma posición que la última vez. Abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su rostro, pero no se inmutó con su presencia. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Su voz le produjo escalofríos- Márchate

Entró al baño, cerrando tras de sí la puerta con cuidado.

-Márchate, Frisk. Por favor- La voz con la que le habló la segunda vez hizo que se le astillara el alma, un tono lastimero y suplicante, asustado; quería irse y sólo dejarla en paz

En momentos así, se lamentaba de no tener voz. No podía comunicarse con ella si no le miraba, y eso era lo que evitaba hacer.

Tomó sus brazos con cuidado, temeroso, esperando que se resistiera o volviera a amenazarlo. Para su sorpresa, no hizo más que sollozar.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?!- Deshizo aquella posición, levantándose de golpe y terminando por acorralar al castaño contra la puerta cerrada del cubículo- ¡¿Te parece divertido este juego?!

- _Quiero saber por qué estás aquí_

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! A ti NO TE INTERESA. Sólo sigues sintiendo esa estúpida curiosidad

Dejó sus cosas en el piso, extendiendo los brazos lo más que el reducido cubículo le permitía. Chara lo miró sin entender- _No tengo malas intenciones. Sólo quiero saber_

-¿Para qué querrías saberlo?

- _Porque quiero ayudarte_

-Tú no quieres ayudarme. Tú NO PODRÍAS ayudarme- Su mirada se tornó abatida-, incluso si lo quisieras

- _Sé que estás sufriendo. Quiero ayudarte a no seguir con eso, así que por favor_

Suspiró con amargura, sólo quería que se marchara- Frisk, eres demasiado bueno, y no te lo digo como un cumplido

Hubo un momento en el que ninguno hizo nada, ni siquiera se alcanzaba a distinguir el sonido de la respiración del castaño. Con cierto pesar recogió su bolso, sin irse, pero sin obtener respuesta.

-Frisk, será mejor que te vayas- En el fondo no quería que se fuera, pero no serviría de nada… sin embargo, lo que pensaba hacer tampoco tenía un motivo más que intentar apaciguar su propia alma, tratar de sentirse menos sola, menos atormentada- No me hagas repetirlo

Cabizbajo, abrió la puerta, mirando por encima de su hombro la triste expresión de la chica que, cuando salió, extendió los dedos para intentar tomarlo del brazo, pero se arrepintió. Aquella deprimente imagen provocó en él un vacío que no supo explicar, sentía que se despedía de alguien importante, aun cuando apenas sabía de ella.

Pero incluso cuando no la conocía, no soportaba ver a alguien tan triste.

Cerró la puerta del cubículo, y salió el baño. No alcanzó a alejarse cuando de repente se sintió desorientado; mirando a un lado y otro, se percató de que las cosas no estaban como deberían estar.

* * *

Nunca fui la persona más sobresaliente de la clase. Era simple, no tenía algo que resaltara en mi físico mucho más en contraste con el resto; Asriel sobresalía por el albinismo que presentaba, si de eso hablamos. Tampoco tenía las mejores calificaciones ni las peores, era sólo una estudiante promedio.

Entré al club de arte sólo por insistencia de mi hermano. Él estaba en el club de cocina y no quería dejar que me fuera sola, ni dejarme esperando porque sí. Realmente sólo acepté para matar un poco el tiempo, aunque disfrutaba estar allí.

No éramos muchos, sólo unas cuatro o cinco personas. Nos sentábamos y hablábamos un poco cuando no hacíamos nada referente al club. Sólo escuchaba lo que otros decían, y no respondía a muchas preguntas, a menos que fueran directas a mí.

No me hacían bullying o algo por el estilo, no me molestaban así que estaba bien. Pasaba con Asriel todo el tiempo que podía durante la escuela, quizás porque era mi único amigo, quizás porque era mi hermano, o ambas cosas.

Era una chica simple, con una familia simple, y una vida simple.

No me gustaba permanecer mucho tiempo sola, pero tampoco me agradaba estar rodeada de gente. Entre una cosa y otra, prefería lo primero.

Quizás si yo nunca hubiese estado curioseando por la parte trasera de la escuela no habría ocurrido eso, pero si era así sería imposible descubrirlo.

Sólo fui porque oí de algunos estudiantes que allí habían flores doradas, quería verlas, quizás tomar algunas, y luego irme. Solamente era eso. Encontré las flores, sí, pero también encontré algo que hubiese querido no encontrar jamás, ¿entiendes por qué digo que la curiosidad mato al gato?

Conocía los nombres y rostros de mis compañeros, pero nunca había hablado con ellos. Sabía cómo se comportaban en la escuela, también, y existían varios abusadores. Abusadores que, esa tarde, habían ido demasiado lejos.

¿Por qué me metí a defender a aquella chica? Probablemente sólo fue un impulso. Fui tonta, bastante tonta, porque no tenía siquiera posibilidades de poder escaparme luego, pero alcancé a irme corriendo fuera de la escuela cuando aquella chica hizo lo mismo.

Ni siquiera sé cómo al día siguiente pude regresar a ver clases como si nada. Sentía que me estaban acosando, me sentía perseguida, y no me ayudaba haberme llevado un cuchillo de casa por el miedo. ¿En qué estaba pensando exactamente?

Creía que ya estaba todo bien cuando terminaron las clases, y cuando acababan las actividades de los clubes esperé a Asriel afuera como siempre. Nada era distinto.

Nada, excepto aquel par de matones que me bloquearon el camino en los pasillos, no sé por qué pensé que esconderme en los baños sería buena idea. Hubiese sido mejor huir por la salida de emergencia, o buscar a un profesor, pero nuevamente no sabía en qué pensaba. Estaba asustada, demasiado asustada.

¿El cuchillo que tenía en mi bolso? Terminé siendo herida durante el forcejeo por escapar cuando me acorralaron en el baño, me empujaron y caí de espaldas. Intentando levantarme volví a caer, y esta vez terminé golpeándome en la cabeza. No recuerdo nada de lo que pudo haber pasado después, aunque asumo que morí allí, aquí, más bien.

No es una historia agradable, no es una historia que me crea todavía, me resulta bizarra de cierta forma.

* * *

El castaño miró a su alrededor, encontrándose nuevamente en el cubículo. Se sintió perdido, y miró a la castaña.

Aún tenía la mirada baja, pero alcanzaba a ver aquella expresión lastimera. Ella esbozó una amarga y deprimente sonrisa, alzando la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos- Tú querías saberlo

No recibió ninguna seña en respuesta, pero la expresión de Frisk no era sino igual de culpable que antes, quizás más.

-No es especialmente algo trágico… no sé lo que ustedes opinen acerca de esto- Arrugó el entrecejo, frunciendo los labios y cerrando los ojos en un intento por calmarse- Pero es _la verdad_ , lo que pasó, hace tantos año que ya nadie me recuerda siquiera

- _Lo siento_

-No importa realmente- Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la tapa, se sentía abatida una vez más

- _¿Tu familia nunca supo que pasó, nadie?_

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie- Su voz era más bien ahogada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar- Ellos ya no están vivos

Durante unos segundos, sólo se miraron fijamente, sin hacer nada, un silencio abrumador que amenazaba con poner las cosas cada vez más lúgubres.

Cuando Frisk alzaba las manos, dispuesto a hacer unas señas, ella no interrumpió. No quería más disculpas en vano.

-Sólo quiero una cosa

- _Lo que sea_

-No regreses a buscarme, Frisk- Habló bajo, en el fondo esperaba que no la oyera- Admito que has sido la primera compañía que he tenido en… muchos años… realmente me sentí un poco menos sola, pero seamos realistas: no hay algo en especial que tú puedas hacer. Yo sólo te mostré eso porque tú me los habías pedido. Desde ahora, no quiero que me busques, no quiero que entres a tocar mi puerta de nuevo, porque no voy a responderte. Ve a casa

Antes de girarse por completo le dedicó una última mirada. No pudo ver su expresión, seguía escondiéndose, pero veía que ella lo volvía a mirar por el espacio entre sus piernas recogidas.

Abrió la puerta, saliendo sin hacer ruido, sin hacer ni un gesto, sólo decidió no mirar atrás. Y ella lo agradeció, porque de haberse regresado, o de haber dudado, lo hubiese atrapado en ese lugar con ella para siempre. Pudo tener compañía, pudo haber encontrado con quien compartir su sufrimiento, a quien traspasarle su dolor, alguien que calmara su alma al menos un poco.

Pudo haberse quedado con el alma de Frisk, pero simplemente no quiso hacerlo. Ella no quería atrapar a nadie en el mismo espiral tormentoso en que se encontraba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Frisk no volvió. Nadie tocó la puerta.

Volvió a sentir aquella soledad, en realidad nunca se había ido, pero la ignoraba cuando conseguía la presencia de alguien. Sin embargo en ese silencioso baño, sin nadie entrando y saliendo, y sin nadie tocando a su puerta, sin nadie preguntando erróneamente por su nombre… sentía que el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo que en realidad lo hacía.

Únicamente el color del cielo y la luz que entraba por la ventana le recordaban que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, que había pasado una mañana, una tarde, una noche más.

Así transcurrieron tantos días, no podía contarlos, no quería. Pero de esa forma pensaba que podría matar tiempo. Ya ni siquiera le interesaba que la dejaran en paz; se sentía más a la deriva que nunca.

Un día, aburrida, deprimida, sin saber ni por qué, arrastró sus pies descalzos fuera del cubículo. Caminó así, abriendo una a una las puertas de forma ruidosa y estrepitosa. ¿Qué ocurriría si salía de allí? Si salía del baño para encontrarse a algún estudiante.

No podían hacerle nada, de todos modos. Dudaba que hicieran algo más que intentar ahuyentarla. Quiso salir para hacer algo, al menos eso, pero se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

¿De qué iba a servir?

Suspiró cansada, abatida, y volvió a arrastrar los pies hasta el lavabo. Ninguna chica iba a ese baño ya, se habían extendido más rumores al parecer y paulatinamente dejaron de ir.

Por esa razón se sorprendió al ver aquello sobre el lavamanos- Frisk…

Sus ojos se apagaron, una expresión algo nostálgica.

Sobre el lavamanos había varios ramos de flores, la mayoría de ellas marchitas, y todas ellas doradas. Con cierto temor se acercó a ellas, tocando uno de los pétalos caídos. Sintió un poco de tristeza, ¿eso lo había dejado Frisk? Era lo más probable. Había tantos ramos que suponía los había dejado uno a uno, día a día, desde que le dijo que no volviera.

No hizo nada, los dejó allí, y cuando se disponía a regresar al último cubículo, oyó la puerta abrirse. No necesitó girarse para saber quién acababa de ingresar al baño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Se giró rápidamente, acercándose a él hasta acorralarlo de nuevo- ¡¿POR QUÉ VOLVISTE?!

El castaño, lejos de sentirse intimidado, le devolvió una amable sonrisa. Chara no comprendió aquel gesto, ella lo estaba amenazando, pero él no se veía ni un poco asustado. Sólo quería que se fuera.

Extendió sus manos, entregándole una maceta con un pequeño botón de oro.

- _Pensé que es muy deprimente ver cómo las flores se marchitan. No podía traerlas día a día, no por mí, yo no quería seguir perturbándote así que decidí que era mejor traerte esto_ \- Señaló la maceta ante la atenta mirada de la castaña, se veía realmente desconcertada- _¿Podría ser esto una compañía? Es tu flor favorita, puedes cuidar de ella, y no se marchitará como las otras_

Su sonrisa no cambió, ni siquiera temblaron sus gestos, eran firmes y su rostro expresaba tanta amabilidad que no podía entenderlo. No lograba entenderlo.

- _Sé que estás sufriendo_ \- Su sonrisa se apagó un poco, cabizbajo por algunos segundos, pero sonrió más radiante que nunca- _Sé que no puedo hacer nada que sirva para liberarte de este lugar, así que quiero que tengas eso_

-Eres demasiado… compasivo…

- _No en el buen sentido de la palabra, ¿verdad?_

No respondió de ninguna forma. Se giró hacia el lavabo, dejando sobre el mismo la pequeña maceta; hizo a un lado las flores marchitas, le recordaban a ella misma de cierta forma. No quería seguir viéndolas, y las tiró al bote de basura con cierto remordimiento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin esperar un segundo más, se abalanzó sobre él; se aferró con fuerza en un abrazo que le impedía siquiera signar. El castaño se sintió ahogado, pero no se apartó, ni siquiera con el frío contacto de sus manos sobre su piel, aunque eso le produjo escalofríos.

-¿Sabes por qué quería que no volvieras?- Susurró contra su oído, con calma, pero con temor, se forzaba a sí misma a decirlo- Porque si tú volvías, no iba a poder dejarte ir. Tu alma, Frisk… la quiero. Pero no quiero que estés aquí; ¿sabes lo horrible que es estar en un limbo eterno, sin poder descansar en paz incluso cuando ya has muerto? ¿Conoces la amargura de vivir el día a día sin las personas que amas, sin todo cuanto querías, a tal punto en que lo crees todo perdido? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es sentirse tan solo y abandonado? No, ¿verdad?- Sonrió con amargura, aferrándose a él cada vez más, sintiendo que no quería soltarlo aunque cometiera algo de lo cual se arrepentiría- No quiero encerrar a nadie en un lugar como este, no quiero que alguien más caiga en el mismo tormento en el que estoy yo… pero tú aun así volviste, no importó que te hubiese dicho que te marcharas. Tú seguiste viniendo. Ahora, estás aquí, y no quiero dejarte ir…- Deshizo lentamente el abrazo, alejándose con parsimonia hasta chocar contra el lavabo. Con voz débil y la cabeza gacha, alcanzó a decir algo más- pero tengo que dejarte ir. Te pido, por favor, que no regreses más…

Se acercó a ella, dándole un último abrazo y dedicándole una última sonrisa. Esta vez, a pesar de su lucha interna, consiguió responder de la misma manera.

- _Ahora sí conseguí una bonita sonrisa_ \- Tomó la maceta y volvió a colocarla con delicadeza en sus manos

Salió del baño sin hacer ruido, procurando que nadie lo viera.

Chara permaneció ahí, de pie frente a los lavabos. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en sus labios mientras miraba la puerta cerrarse- Gracias, Frisk

* * *

 **An no se hace responsable de posibles traumas, pesadillas y/o camas echas pipí en la noche.**

Vale, no creo que sea taaaan aterrador(?) Ah, y aclaro algo:

Chara quería que Frisk se quedara con ella porque fue la primera persona con la que tuvo contacto luego de morir, era agradable, y se sintió menos sola. Lo hubiese hecho de igual forma con otra persona que se mostrara _agradable_ , no es nada personal con Frisk- sólo eso.

Ah, también, la puse como chica bc quise seguir la leyenda de que Hanako-san era niña, bueno(?) a Frisk como chico por nada en especial. Estos personajes no tienen un género definido.

Se agradecen sus lecturas, sus favs, sus Follows y rws, ains uwu

Ojalá les haya gustado

 **An**


End file.
